The present invention relates to a carrier arrangement for storing and/or transporting and/or cleaning dishware or other items, wherein the carrier arrangement has at least one carrier plate with at least one lattice-shaped structure, wherein the lattice-shaped structure is formed by lattice rods which are arranged in a rectangular shape, in particular a square shape, and surround rectangular, in particular square, openings, and wherein the carrier arrangement has at least one fastening base which is fastenable or fastened with a clamping action on the lattice-shaped structure.
In commercial dishwashing and also in the industrial cleaning of parts and in the sterilization of medical appliances and the like, carrier arrangements of the type in question are needed such that the parts to be cleaned or sterilized or the dishware are suitably stored during the cleaning or sterilizing process.
In addition, carrier arrangements of the type in question can also be used otherwise in logistics, in particular industrial logistics for transport and/or storage of structural parts, dishware and the like. A carrier arrangement of the type in question is known from FIGS. 12 and 15 of DE 20 2014 102 215 U1. The fastening base of the holding pins shown there is fastened with a clamping action on the lattice rods in the intersection area of two such lattice rods. This has the effect that a total of four openings are needed in order to fasten a fastening base with a clamping action on the lattice-shaped structure. Practical experience shows that this type of fastening of the fastening base on the lattice-shaped structure is relatively unstable, such that it can happen in practice that the fastening base is inadvertently released from the lattice-shaped structure.
DE 20 2014 102 215 U1 discloses, in FIG. 13, fastening bases of a second type in the form of a bayonet catch. However, to be able to fasten these in a carrier plate, the carrier plate requires openings specially adapted to this shape, as are shown in FIG. 14 of DE 20 2014 102 215 U1. These openings are no longer rectangular and are therefore not of the type in question here. They have the disadvantage that such openings take up a relatively large space, with the result that the openings have to be spaced apart relatively far from one another, as a result of which the flexibility as regards the positioning of the fastening base in the lattice-shaped structure is limited. Moreover, such lattice-shaped structures having non-rectangular openings, and therefore not of the type in question here, are often relatively susceptible to accumulation of dirt and the like.